Love of the Wanted
by AislingAer
Summary: Voldemort has found "The Lost", a group of four teenagers, each the last of their race. What will happen now that they are transfered to Hogwarts? HPRWOC, HGOC, FWOC, GWOC R
1. Dreams of a Chance Reality

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters, not JK Rowling's._**

**_And just so you slow people know, the characters that I own are the The Lost and Doug's godfather_**

**_Oh yeah, one more thing, just so that you INTOLERANT CONSERVATIVE BASTARDS know, this story also has some gay themes in it, so if you don't like it then piss off, I have to deal with enough stupid people already._**

_

* * *

_

Prologue: Nightmares

A young boy stood in the middle of a huge room, what looked to be an empty dining hall. He looked around him and saw nothing but wreckage and rubble, some of the walls falling down. All of the statues had either blown up or fallen...now broken memories of the glories that they once were. He looked out the window to the sky, which burned a glass-green, eerily illuminating everything as it shined through the window. There was a sound that quickly surrounded him, which sounded like the shrieking of countless lost souls, that brought back haunting images of one of the things that he feared most. As he turned his head, looking around himself frantically, the voices stopped, replaced by something even more frightening. Laying on the floor in front of him, where there had been nothing before, were corpses, 30 or more...most of which looked to be children. The boy felt something of weight in his right hand, he held it up....a wand. The boy didn't know what was happening, he was scared, wanted to go home...but couldn't. He heard a sound, someone moaning in pain. He felt his face moving, he tried to force himself to stop...but couldn't, as he smiled at the person's suffering. "_WHY!!! Why did you do this! Why can't I stop this!" _he screamed inside his head. The boy heard someone walking behind him, from the way it sounded they were dragging someone who was tied up.

"It seems as though you're getting a bit sloppy," the snake-voiced man commented behind him.

Again the boy couldn't stop himself, it was as if someone else was controlling his body, "I'm sorry master, it seems as though he was more powerful than I expected, probably a pure-blood." he continued to look at the man...no...boy, on the ground, now attempting to push himself up. Cringing in pain as he did so. The boy who was standing smiled more at this.

"And you didn't use the killing curse?" the snake voiced man asked.

"I like to play with my victims," he said. As he continued staring, he noticed that the boy had almost flame-red hair and had begun crawling over...slowly...to one of the bodies...a girl's. The boy watched with sadistic curiosity as the red-headed boy collapsed, no less than 2 feet away from her. He kept watching as the boy on the ground reached out and placed his right hand on hers, mouthing something that wasn't audible, then started crying.

"Touching isn't it? That even though she's dead he still cry's her name," the voice hissed, obviously amused at the scene in front of them.

"She...?" the boy who was tied up said weakly.

"_OH GODS WHAT HAVE I DONE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_" the inner-voice screamed. "_SOMEONE STOP THIS!!!"_

"And who might this be my Lord?" the boy questioned, not even turning around.

The tied-up boy was suddenly very aware, "RON, HERMIONE!" He shouted as he stumbled over to the flame-headed boy. The snake-voiced man didn't even bother to stop him.

The boy, Ron, looked up, "Harry..." he just couldn't take his hand off of the girl's. "It's Hermione...she...she's..." He broke into tears as he saw that Harry had done the same. They simply remained there, crying over Hermione, almost seeming to not care about anything else.

"He would be the reason that we came here, my boy," his master was beside him now, "...to settle the score. Remember Doug, I've always said to finish what you start." He took his wand out and pointed it at Harry's back,

"_No...NO STOP IT!!!"_

Doug lifted his wand and pointed it at Ron, "And I always do..."

"_PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!"_

The raven-haired boy looked up at Doug with pure anger in his emerald eyes, and together with his master, they said the most feared words in the wizarding world, in near perfect unison.... "_Avada Kedavra..._" In a flash, it was as if they were shrouded by the outside sky, green all around. Except for the voice, everyone was gone, including Doug. Harry, Hermione, Ron...everything...except for a pair of glowing red eyes, that seemed to stare right into the source of the voice.

"_WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THEY WERE INNOCENT, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!!"_ the voice demanded.

"Because they were weaker and stood in my way. And I have the power, just like you do, to make them move. As I told Potter the first time we encountered, there are only two kinds of people in this world, those with power, and those too weak to seek it! Which one will you be?" With this the ghostly eyes faded and everything turned into the scene that they had just left...only...different. The only person who stood was the Dark Lord, and...something else was different though. There was another kid lying on the ground, covered in blood. He had bright blue hair and held a broken wand in his hand. The voice couldn't make out what he looked like though, suddenly the Dark Lord walked over to the boy's body and kicked it over, grinning as he did so. The voice looked upon the boy's face in horror...it was Doug, it was...him.

* * *

**_So, that was the prologue......_**

**_WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!! WHADJA THINK!!!_**

**_He he, I'm excited (like you can't tell) IT"S MY FIRST FANFIC!!! dances around the fanficcy-ness so, like, you HAVE to tell me what you think._**

**_P.S. If you didn't really get it then there will be a real quick explanation from Doug in the First chapter (poke this is the prologue, 'member??? )_**

**_P.S.S. If you still don't get it after the first chapter ('member...prologue) then e-mail or im me and I'll tell ya, okie??? -bounces off to bed-_**


	2. The Mark of Evil

_**DISCLAIMER: 'Member what I said in the Prologue? You don't?! THEN GO BACK AND READ IT DAGNABBIT!!! Yeesh...**_

_**(pssst, here's a hint...THE CHARACTERS AIN'T MINE!!!...cept for Doug, his godfather, Ali, Eve, and Lain)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: The Mark of Evil

Doug screamed and sat up in bed, covered in sweat, his blue hair sticking to his forehead. Tears were streaming down his face and he was trembling. Everything was fresh in his mind, the smell of the bodies, the taste of the air, how helpless he felt..."_How could I have done that!_" he thought to himself, "_Why was I listening to him!" _Hegrabbed his hair and let out a small whimper. He looked up and saw his friends gathering around his bed.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

He looked up and saw his friends crowding around his bed. Doug thought for a moment on whether or not he should tell them what happened, but decided that it would be best not to, "N-nothing...I...it...just a bad dream..." He looked up to see Professor Keith, the head of Doug's dorm, hurrying towards him with his wand out.

"_What's going on!?_" Professor Keith demanded as the students around Doug's bed parted to make room for him. Out of all the teachers at the Aloyarc School of Wizardry, Professor Michael Keith had to be Doug's favorite teacher, and the one that he trusted the most. He was middle-aged, around thirty-two, and understood most of the problems that went on with the students. Not to mention that he was Doug's godfather, which thankfully none of the other students knew.

Doug tried to gather himself, "Professor, I..." he gave his godfather a helpless look, hoping that he would understand that he needed to talk to him.

The Professor nodded, "Mr. McCallister, if you would meet me in my office, the rest of you," he turned to the other students, "get to bed." With this he turned and walked out of the room.

The rest of the students slowly shuffled back to their beds as Doug proceeded to climb out of his and put some pants and a shirt on since the halls were just too cold to be walking around in boxers. Once he was finished he picked up his wand and hurriedly exited his common house. When he was in the hall he slowed down a bit, trying to keep hold of his emotions. The nightmare kept running through his head.

"_Your mine!" _a sharp voice hissed, echoing through the hallways. Doug turned and saw no one, he quickened his pace. He rounded a corner and heard it again, "_You serve me!" _the voice followed him, seemingly getting louder. Doug stopped and frantically looked around him, once again seeing no one. "_You have no choice!" _again the voice was louder. Doug took off running as fast as he could.

He turned into the hallway that led to Professor Keith's office and forced himself to run faster. From behind he heard the voice's laughter, and the hallway seemed to stretch as Doug ran, trying to reach the door, which kept getting further and further away. Suddenly a searing pain on his right arm made Doug trip and fall to the floor, rolling about five feet. He clenched his arm right where the pain was, hoping that it would go away, but doing this only made the pain intensify. It was now as if his entire right arm was on fire, he whimpered as he curled his legs towards his chest. "_Please!" _he screamed inside his head,_ "Please, I'll do anything! Just make it stop!_" and it was just then that he realized his mistake. As the burning subsided in his arm and he sat up. Before he knew it a green glow filled the hallway, piercing the walls and illuminating almost the entire school. Doug looked, and saw a glowing green outline of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth floating inches away from his left arm. He tried to get up and run again, but he was frozen in place. With horror, he watched as the image moved closer and closer to his arm, then settled onto his skin with a hissing sound. When the light had faded he put his hand where the image had settled and simply sat there. In the background he heard the alarms go off, signaling everyone that there had been a breech in the magickal barriers put around the school to keep the students safe.

-----

Professor Keith exited his godson's dorm room, closing the door as he went. Many things rushed through his mind, he knew what Doug's dream was probably about. Ever since the return of Voldemort three days ago he has been more protective of his godson than ever.

As he exited through the barrier of the dorm, he put his wand away in his sleeve and turned the corner. Once in his office he sat down in his chair and relaxed for a few minutes, thinking to himself. He was about to start grading papers when a bright green light pierced the room. He sat in shock for a moment before running towards his door "_Oh gods, please let him be alright"_

_---- _

Doug simply sat there on his knees, his eyes welling up with tears. He heard footsteps coming up beside him but didn't bother to look up.

"Doug! Doug what just happened!" Professor Keith asked quickly, kneeling beside him as he did. Doug simply remained silent, not even able to come up with the words. All he did was simply look at his godfather with unmeasured fear in his eyes, then back down to the floor, keeping his hand over where the mark was.

From behind, the students from Doug's room came running down the hallway. "What happened?"

"What was that light?"

Professor Keith ignored them and continued talking to Doug, "Doug....Doug listen to me, if something bad has happened to you then you need to tell me!" he said, putting emphasis on his last words.

Everyone was staring at Doug. For a long moment no one spoke. Finally, Doug spoke up.

"He...he found me..." was all he managed to say, as he took his hand off of his arm and the wells in his eyes exploded into a sea of tears.

Michael's eyes went wide with shock, "Oh gods..." his head snapped towards the group of students, who were now whispering and pointing at their classmate's arm, "GO GET THE HEADMASTER!" the Professor yelled, his voice showing that he was not to be questioned. As they ran off he turned his attention back to Doug, "Doug, Doug listen," he put his hand under Doug's chin and lifted his face towards him, "It's okay, we're going to talk to Headmaster Williams about this. He'll know what to do, it's okay," He tried to sound as reassuring as he could but inside, he inside he was about to cry himself.

For Doug, hearing his godfather, one of the people that he trusted and loved most in this world, sound like the way he did, was very unsettling. He knew that they couldn't get rid of it, no one could. He would have to live with what he now was until he died. For he was now one of the most feared and hated people in the wizarding world...a Death Eater. Even if it wasn't by his choice.

"Why?" he asked quietly, "Why does he have to want _me_ under his control more than anybody else!"

"Because," his godfather said, "You're a pure-blood, more pure-blooded than most wizarding families in the world...and-"

"And because he the last of his kind...but he is not alone in that fact," the headmaster interjected. He walked up to Doug with a solemn look on his face. "If you would all please return to your dormitories, I need to talk to young Mr. McCallister and Professor Keith in my office." The students obeyed and slowly began to make their way back to their house, some taking a few quick glances back at Doug.

The walk to the headmaster's office was made in silence. Doug stared at his feet the entire way, not being able to find the strength to look up. When they came to the headmaster's office, the suit of armor moved aside and let them pass through. As they entered the circular room that was the headmaster's office, they were motioned to sit by some of the portraits.

"Doug..." the Headmaster started, as he sat in his chair, "I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened." Doug looked up at the end of the sentence and was somewhat taken back...he had never seen the Headmaster this serious.

"I...I had a nightmare," he managed to breath out, bringing his knees up to his chest in the air and wrapping his arms around them, "I was standing alone in a huge collapsed room when I was surrounded by screaming. After it stopped there was a pile of dead bodies on the floor...most were kids," his eyes started to water again, "One of them was still alive and crawling over towards a girl when a man came up behind me, dragging someone with him."

He paused for a moment to try and control the stream of tears running down his cheeks, "The person he was dragging managed to get to the other boy at the girl's body...the man beside me said something about 'finishing what you start', and then...and then..." he choked out, "I...I couldn't stop myself!" he sobbed, letting his feet hit the floor and cupping his face in his hands.

The Headmaster waited in silence for Doug to regain his composure. After a few minutes Doug sat up, though the tears still fell freely. "Doug," the Headmaster began, "Do you know who that man was in your dream?"

"Yes..." he said in a weak voice, feeling as though he were about to burst out sobbing again. He looked up into the Headmaster's eyes for strength.

"Do you know what this means?" he heard his Godfather ask.

Doug kept his eyes locked with the Headmaster's...and after what seemed like an eternity...he nodded.

"Come with me then," the Headmaster said as he stood and walked to a portrait of the tree of life, souls flowing through it as blood would a human. "_Intereo_," he said, stepping back as the portrait caught fire and burned away, revealing a long passageway.

Doug stood and followed the Headmaster inside, his godfather following closely. They walked for almost ten minutes through winding passageways, and steep staircases before they came to a large chamber with nothing in it except for a small pedestal with a hole in the top center of it.

"It's time Doug...you know what needs to be done..." Michael said, as he placed a re-assuring hand on Doug's shoulder.

With this, Doug walked up to the pedestal and took his wand out. He stood there for a few moments...as if he were deciding what to do...but in his mind, he knew what had to be done. He held his wand out and released it, letting it float between his hands, and muttered the spell that would change his life forever, "_Aperio_,"

His wand began to glow blue as it lowered itself into the hole...finally stopping at the tip. _'Why do I feel like my world just ended?' _he thought to himself, and waited a few seconds before he spoke..."What do I do now?"

"Now...we get you to a safer place..." the headmaster said to him, as he turned on his heel and began the long walk down the corridor.

----

Albus Dumbledore watched as the portrait of the Tree of Life in his office burned away into nothingness. "So," he said to himself, "he has finally found them..."

He turned to his fireplace as a man's head appeared in it, "Good evening Albus. I take it that you already know the occurrences of tonight?"

"That I do Aldrich. We must take the greatest caution in moving Doug and the others to Hogwarts. I shall make preparations immediately to have him meet with a group of Aurors when he arrives in Europe. Also, I have a position open for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts...I'm sure that Michael would like to be with his Godson." He added with a smirk.

"Thank you Albus, you have been a great friend over these many years." Aldrich finished with a warm smile, then faded from the fire.

----

Doug emerged from the corridor into the warmly-lit room just as the headmaster was taking his head out of the fire. Standing up, and without turning around he spoke, "Douglas...it would be best for you to pack your things. I just finished talking with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has arranged for you to meet with a group of Aurors when you get to England, and from there they will escort you to the School. There, you will meet with the other three Lost. Michael," he turned, "Professor Dumbledore has told me that he needs someone to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure that you wouldn't mind taking the trip along with Doug?"

Michael smiled broadly, glad that he wouldn't have to leave his godson, "Well I must admit, I could use a change of scenery."

"Good then, it's all set. If you two would meet me back here after you get packed, I'll arrange a flight for you to England."

"Thank you Professor," Doug said, still looking as if his whole world was crashing around him.

----

In what seemed like no time at all, Doug had landed in England with his Godfather. Once off of the plane they looked for the Aurors that they were supposed to be meeting.

"Wotcher Michael!" said a female voice from behind them.

Turning immediately, Michael was pounced by a giggling girl with bubble-gum pink hair, wearing a _Weird Sisters_ t-shirt. "Haha! How're you doing Tonks! Merlin, you've grown!"

"You bet your wand I have! In case you haven't noticed I'm one of the Aurors that's escorting you two to Hogwarts!" she said, helping Michael up. Doug simply quirked an eyebrow at his godfather, giving him a '_who the hell is this person?_' look.

"Oh, yes, ah, Doug, this is my niece, Tonks. Tonks, this is my godson, Douglas McCallister."

"Hi."

"You never told me that you had a godson!" she smiled, as a group of three people came running up behind her.

"Tonks, you shouldn't run off like that, even if it is your uncle!" the tall black man said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh come now Kingsley, she hasn't seen him in fourteen years." Said a red-headed man around the same age as Michael. "How've you been Michael?" he smiled.

"Well," he looked at Doug, "I wish that we could be meeting under better circumstances Arthur, but it is good to see you nonetheless." He smiled warmly at the red-headed man.

"It's never under good circumstances these days," growled an old scarred man who seemed to be missing a chunk out of his nose. "Alastor Moody," he introduced himself, "now can we get going before we attract too much attention!"

The group of five exited the airport and into downtown London, led by Moody. He led them down alleyways and miscellaneous streets until he finally seemed satisfied that no-one was following them and stopped at a door that, had Doug not been magickal, he never would have seen it.

When they entered it took Doug a few minutes for his eyes to focus to the dark. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron good sirs and miss, what can I – Oh! Alastor, I didn't see you. The rooms are ready for ye'."

"Thanks Tom." Moody said, in his raspy voice.

He led the group up some stairs and over to a far back room. Moody made one last check with his eye before they went in. He walked over to a small shoe and picked it up, "It's a portkey that will take us to Hogsmead," he said as he held it out for everyone to take hold of. A few seconds after they were all touching it, Doug felt the tug behind his navel, and a moment later he was standing in a back alley of a small wizarding village.

"Come on then," Moody grumbled, and walked towards the town's exit. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, Doug saw the grand Hogwarts castle in the distance and let out a sigh. Far ahead, he saw a girl walking towards the woods, wearing earthen colors and braided hair down to her waist. She stopped mid-stride and turned her head towards him. He could feel her checking his magickal aura, checking to see if it was really him. In return he broke out into a run and headed straight over to her, thoroughly pissing off the aurors that were escorting him.

"ALI!" he yelled, throwing his arms around her, and receiving the same greeting in return. "It's so good to see you! Are the other's here yet?" he asked quickly, hearing that his escort was coming up behind him.

She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, they're in the Great Hall, playing a game of wizard's chess. I got tired of beating them so I decided to take a walk in the woods," she added with a smirk. "Seeing as how you're here though, I'll walk back to the castle with you. Dumbledore said that he wanted to talk with all of us when we've gathered."

"Which is very well what you should do young lady!" a gruff voice came from behind them, "the Forbidden Forest is no place for kids your age to be, even if you DO have the advantage of being a different race!" he finished with a nod and marched ahead of them.

They could feel his magickal eye on them the entire way up to the castle. Once they stepped inside Moody instead used it to scan the corridors. Coming upon the Great hall, they walked in and were immediately greeted by two kids around the same age. One, a girl by the name of Eve, had short light-brown hair and a slim build. The other, a boy named Lain, had jaw-length raven hair that almost seemed to absorb light. Doug hugged and greeted each of them in turn and smiled.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Doug said, looking at each of them.

"Same to you Doug," Eve replied. Lain simply nodded in return.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived," an old voice said from behind Doug. He turned to see an old wizard, dressed in purple and black shining robes, smiling at him. "I know how good you must feel, being around old friends, people who you can relate to. I am afraid though that your reunion must be cut short for the time being, as we must work out our next plan of action."

"You mean that you don't have anything planned yet?!" Lain finally spoke, the fear showing in his voice. "Voldemort already has enough power to reach us in our dreams half way across the world!"

"Yes Lain, he has arisen more powerful than we could have imagined. However, he has not yet collected enough followers to launch even the most miniscule of attacks. Which gives us the time we need to plan ahead."

"Well, he will already know that these four have been brought here." Arthur Weasley said from the back. "He knows that you want them as safe as possible. But when he decides to launch an attack, Hogwarts will now most definitely be his first priority."

"With the Lost and Harry here, inside one building, how could it not be!" Moody interjected.

"Well, we should get the order together before we make any official decisions" Arthur replied.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "but for now you four," he turned towards the three aurors and Mr. Weasley, "should get back to work. The Minister of Magick is set on denying the rise of the Dark Lord and whoever supports that fact. That pretty much means anyone who is on our side, so you four need to act as if you still support the Minister."

"Understood," Moody said, and took his leave, the other three following.

"Now," the Headmaster turned towards the four teenagers, "let's get you four settled."

* * *

**_Okay! Here's some details in case you missed them:_**

**_Doug was the boy in the dream who killed Ron (you know how you sometimes have those dreams where you have no control over what your body is doing? Yeah, that's what was happening)_**

**_Doug's hair is blue because of a spell! I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE THIS INTO AN ANIME!!!!_**

**_You'll find out just what significance Doug, Ali, Eve, and Lain hold later in the story...along with what Moody meant by "different race"_**

**_Well, uh, that's about it. Again, if you have any questions then just mail or im me, okie?_**


	3. The Sorting Hat'sNew Song?

**_DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AIN'T MINE!!!...cept for Doug, his godfather, Ali, Eve, and Lain_**

****

****

* * *

  
Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat's....Second Song?

Harry screamed and sat up, the dreams kept getting worse and worse. This one, however, was just...different. For once it wasn't the horrible replay of what had happened at the end of the school year. He sat there for a bit trying to figure out what he had seen as the entire Weasley clan burst through the door, Molly leading the charge.

"Harry, what happened?!" she asked, almost yelling the question.

Turning towards the group he noticed that most of them had their wands out, "Oh...n-nothing...just a bad dream," he lied, hoping that they would get the hint...it worked.

Putting away their wands, they began to exit the room that he and his best friend Ron shared, Mrs. Weasley turned to him on her way out, "Just get some sleep dear, I'll have Ron wake you for dinner."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, giving her a polite smile. It felt good to actually have a mother figure in his life. He motioned for Ron to stay as he let himself fall back onto his bed.

"Yeah Harry?" his best friend asked, sitting on the side of Harry's bed.

"It's the dream I just had...except...it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real." He paused and looked at Ron, who simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I saw Hogwarts...it...it was completely destroyed. There was no one left alive. Even the ghosts didn't move. Then it switched to the inside of the great hall...bodies laid in a pile in the middle of it...and two people stood over them. Voldemort –stop twitching- and some boy, who had blue hair and no wand..."

"Man," Ron squeaked, "that's pretty creepy Harry. Do you think it means anything?"

"Who knows. My scar has never hurt more than this though." Harry replied, absent-mindedly rubbing his forehead.

"Well, try and get some sleep mate, we're heading to the station tomorrow." Ron said, trying his best to comfort his best friend.

----

The next day carried out just as any other day would when they board the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione, with their new Prefects badges, patrolled the cars while Harry sat and talked with Neville, Dean, and Ginny.

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmead Station, they piled out onto the horseless carriages and rode up to Hogwarts Castle. The sorting went normally, and after it was finished, and the first years were seated, professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Aside from all of the normal rules, which can be found on Mr. Filch's door, I would like to welcome four new students, which we are honored to have attending for the rest of their schooling." He finished as the doors to the great hall opened, allowing four cloaked figures to enter. "They have traveled from the far reaches of the earth to join us, so ple-"he stopped suddenly. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw and heard what had interrupted him...the Sorting Hat had started singing another song

_Listen to me_

_Now that you have your seats_

_And heed this dreadful warning_

_For those who were lost_

_Have since been found_

_Not one week after that dark morning_

_It is sanctuary they seek_

_From a future that looks bleak_

_They have seen it inside their heads_

_For the dark lord, now risen_

_Is seeking control_

_Over those who can keep us from death_

_One has rebuked_

_The evil born with him_

_And now takes the path of light_

_One who's soul_

_Is ancient beyond years_

_And commands the dragon's flight_

_One who's heritage_

_Is noblest of all_

_Who can wait years for just the right chance_

_And last, but most powerful_

_One who controls magick itself_

_And the one the Dark Lord_

_Wants most in his hands_

_So these four have come_

_To our cherished Hogwarts grounds_

_But as the prophecy has foretold_

_The evil forces will quickly gain power_

_When the lost, become the found_

For what seemed like ages, no one spoke or even moved. The four figures had stopped dead in their tracks upon the mentioning of The Lost. Slowly, heads started turning in their direction while whispers began spreading.

"What do you think the hat meant Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know...what do you think Hermione?"

"Can't you tell? The hat was just singing about four people called 'The Lost', and also about how they were coming to Hogwarts. _That_ must be them!" she said, pointing towards the cloaked figures.

"But what does 'The Lost' mean?"

"I don't exactly know...but from the way the hat sang about them they must be _really_ important, and powerful." She answered.

The murmuring in the great hall ceased when Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I know that what the Sorting Hat just sang about must bring many questions. Many of them will be answered shortly if you will have patience." He motioned towards the cloaked figures, "please, come." The cloaked figures slowly walked up the steps to where the staff was sitting. "Now, as I say your names I want you to take your cloaks off, then sit on the stool to be sorted. Lain Valdin."

Lain took his cloak off, and turned. He was somewhat shocked at all of the eyes that were glued onto him. Trying to ignore them, he walked over to the stool and sat down just as Professor McGonnagle dropped the hat on his head. _"Well well well,"_ the voice of the hat echoed in his head, "_a true-born vampire. I haven't had to sort one of you in centuries. Now, let's see. Hmm. Loyal, cunning, able to think ahead. I see that you've learned to let people make their own mistakes but will always step up if one of them is in danger...you'd be best in "_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. The Gryffindor table broke into applause as he stepped off of the stool and went down to join his new housemates.

"Alariana Laraiethan..."

Ali turned and took off her cloak, receiving many gasps when she did so. She smiled a bit to herself as she walked over to the stool and sat down, the hat dropping on her head a few moments after. The voice rang through her head, "_Ah, a woodland elf. I must say that it is an honor to be sorting one of your race again. Now which house to put you in...Intelligent beyond your years, brave and loyal. A great strategist who knows when words can mean more than fists..._"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat rang out again. Once more, the Gryffindor table burst into applause. This time joined by some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Ali stood and walked over to join Lain, receiving many low-voiced cat-calls as she did.

"Eve Brackston..."

Eve took off her cloak, seeing as how she was already facing the crown, and walked over to the stool. The hat had not even made it onto her head before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she walked over to join her new housemates, grinning from ear to ear.

"Douglas McCallister..."

The last cloaked figure undid the clasp and took his cloak off, feeling naked before the entire student body of Hogwarts. He heard a whispered conversation start at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron, that's the boy who was in my dream!" Harry whispered to his best friend.

"Really?" Ron replied, studying the boy as he walked to the stool and sat down, "he doesn't look like much to me." Harry looked over to see that "Ali" girl smiling broadly at what Ron had just said. She turned back to Doug just as the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR" and he joined the three others. As he approached the table he locked eyes with Harry and froze. The emerald eyes pierced into his just as they had done in his dream. For a few moments he didn't move. Finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and Doug continued to his seat.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "as for the questions that you all probably have, I cannot tell you what The Lost are. Nor can I tell you what they have to do with the Dark Lord. But I can say that they come from bloodlines that hold ancient magick within it, and that is why they are wanted. Now, without further ado," he sat and food appeared on all of the tables.

As the entire student body began eating, most still casting glances at the Gryffindor table. The twins, however, had gotten up and walked to where the foursome was sitting and found a seat next to Doug. "Mind if we sit here?

The blue haired boy looked up at them, as did the other three, "Sure, doesn't bother us."

"Thanks," they said in unison as they sat down, "I'm George, and this is my brother in arms, Fred." He motioned to his double, who gave wide smile.

"Doug." He replied, with a nod of his head.

"Eve." The tomboy said.

"Alariana, but you can call me Ali." She replied, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Lain," said the pale boy beside her, giving both of them a smile where they could swear the they had seen fangs.

"Well," Fred started, "we just thought that we..."

"Would be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts!" George finished.

Lain and Eve blushed as Doug and Ali couldn't help but giggle. Ali looked over at George then leaned over to Lain and whispered something in his ear, making him blush even more furiously. 'Haha, I knew it! You are so predictable Lain!" she teased.

"Nah, you've just known me too long Ali," he smiled back, still somewhat blushing.

After they all ate their fill, they followed Fred and George back to the dormitories, watching them with interest as they teased the Head Boy. Doug couldn't help but notice Harry shooting him questionable looks as they walked on. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, the other Prefect said the password and the portrait swung open.

"Okay, for those of you who don't know, the girl's dormitories are up the stairs on your right, and the boys are on the left. For those of you who might try, don't even think of going into the girl's dormitories, they're enchanted so that boy's can't get through." Doug looked around and saw many of the first year girls smiling at the last statement. "You'll also find that your things have already been brought up."

With that the group dispersed and went to their corresponding dorms. After the common room had been cleared out, the only people left were Eve, Doug, Ali, Lain, Fred & George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Do you need something?" Eve asked irritably.

"_Damnit," _Doug thought, "_Shit's gonna hit the fan." _He noticed that Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, for starters you can tell us why the hat's song seemed to startle you so much." Hermione said.

"You heard what it said, we're The Lost, and that's all you need to know," Doug spoke up, his voice as cold as ice. The last thing they needed right now was people knowing that just one of them alone could level half of the school. "Now if you would excuse us we need to get some sleep," he said, locking eyes with Harry once more. "You guys should get some too."

----

The next morning Doug and Lain met Eve and Ali in the common room and they left together to get to their first class, Charms. Halfway there they noticed the trio ahead of them, seemingly facing off with a skinny blonde kid, and two large hulking kids behind him. As they got closer they heard the heated conversation.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Harry hissed, holding his wand tightly.

"And what will you do if I don't?" the blonde said with a smirk, "Cry on your mudblood girlfriend's shoulder?" he laughed maliciously.

"Hey!" Ali yelled, making everyone turn their heads, "I'd watch who you were calling that if I were you!" she said coolly.

"Oh really?" Malfoy sneered. "And who are you to be telling me this? Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, nothing but a pathetic prat trying to make himself feel bigger." Ali said in reply.

Doug walked over to where the trio was standing and whispered to Hermione, "Listen, we talked about it last night with Dumbledore, and he said that it was okay to tell you three, and _only_ you three. If you want to hear it then meet us in Dumbledore's office after lunch." He waited till she nodded in understanding then turned back to the argument.

"A _what!?"_ Malfoy yelled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ali, who didn't even show the slightest bit of interest towards the threat. "_Furnunculus!"_ he yelled, sending the spell streaming towards her.

"Look out!" Hermione yelled, but was astonished when Ali merely reached out and caught the spell in mid air.

"You know," she said calmly, as though inspecting the spell she held within her hand, "I must admit that you did a good job casting this...but let me make it a bit better," she grinned, as the swirling ball of magick in her hand grew to double it's original size. She thrust her hand forwards and sent the spell back at it's original caster, causing him to get thrown back around twenty feet, boils erupting all over his body. She glared at his two goons and they ran over to Malfoy, not wanting to challenge her.

"So," Doug said, breaking the silence, "shall we get to class?" he recommended as him and the other members of The Lost walked on.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hermione said, running up behind them, Ron and Harry following. "What did you do back there! I've never seen anyone do anything like that. Even _with_ a wand!"

"Yeah," Harry added in, "That was the most potent furnunculus spell that I've ever seen!"

"Not to mention that it was bloody wicked!" Ron said, smiling ear to ear.

"Heh, you should see it when she's pissed," Doug grinned. "Malfoy wouldn't have even gotten the chance to draw his wand."

"When have you seen me pissed?"

"Well," Eve interjected, "I seem to remember a few weeks ago when that group of centaurs insulted your bloodline." She gave a smirk as she finished.

"You took on a group of centaurs!?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I kind of have issues with people insulting someone based on their blood. As you just saw a few moments ago," she sighed.

The group walked to class together and were greeted by an over-excited Professor Flitwick. "Where have you been!" he squeaked.

"Er..."

"Ah..."

"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, then tried to curse me when I stood up for her." She gave the Professor a wry smile as the rest tried to suppress snorts of laughter. "But it backfired on him"

"I understand completely." He said, then turned and started walking back to his stack of books. Muttering something about "_need to tell poppy to make an extra strong potion."_

After Charms, they went to lunch, Hermione saying that she had to get something from the library first. Once they sat down Lain immediately started looking for someone. "Where's George and Fred?" he asked Ron.

"'unno," he replied, his mouth full of chicken.

"Aren't you going to eat Lain?" Ginny asked, motioning to his empty plate.

"Oh, no, I'm not really hungry." He said, then continued to search the great hall.

Halfway through lunch, Hermione finally arrived with one of her largest books to date. "If you say that is for light reading, I will personally commit you to St. Mungo's." Harry said, looking at her as if she was crazy. Ali leaned over and read the title _'Mythic Creatures and Races'_, then gave Hermione a smile.

"_Smart girl"_ Ali thought.

"No, I got it to prove a hunch that I have," she replied, smiling back at Ali then opening the book to it's index. Ali's smile grew even wider when she saw Hermione turn to page 126, _Elves and their Races. _For the rest of lunch, Hermione was dead to the world. Not even looking up when everyone burst into laughter as Malfoy walked into the great hall...still covered in boils, though the amount of them had reduced significantly.

After lunch was over, and everyone was filtering out of the Great Hall, Doug led the other six to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizbies" he said, and the statue hopped to the side, revealing a stone spiral staircase. They went up and knocked on the door, which opened on the second knock.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you all came," Dumbledore said as they entered. Doug looked around at all of the other teachers that had come, McGonnagle, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick...all of them were here. "You three," he motioned towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "have been brought here to be told something, that so far, only the teachers know." He said, sitting in his chair and conjuring three more for them to sit in. "These four, standing beside you, are each the last of their race. Alariana, as I'm sure you have figured out by now Ms. Granger, is an Elf."

"Then why aren't her ears...woah!" Ron gasped.

"Because Ronald, she is a Woodland Elf. To those who don't know what she is, she appears to be a normal human. Only those who she allows, or those who know what she is, can see her true form." Dumbledore explained. "To continue, Ms. Brackston, is a Draconic. Great Wyrms from eons ago, chose only those of great magickal strength, and shared their power with them. After a while, it became an inherent ability, and they adopted the alias' of 'Guardians of the Heartstring.'"

"Lain is a True-Born vampire. Being born a vampire means that he breaks the boundaries of both the physical and the magickal. He is what every turned vampire _thinks_ they are. The fact that he was born and not turned, gives him one benefit, he has a soul. While others have to do whatever their master says...Lain has free will. He can choose his own path." He paused to let what he just said sink in.

"Finally, there is Doug. Doug, while being born a wizard, is indeed, much much more. At the age of four, he produced a full corporeal patronous, without even the aid of a wand." Harry's eyes almost escaped his skull on hearing this, "He is tied to the earth, and all of the elements that reside within it. He is a mage." Now it was Hermione's jaw that dropped.

"There hasn't been any record of a mage in over nine-hundred years though!"

"Yes, there hasn't been. After Douglas was born, I was forced to keep it from the Ministry. He has ties to the Dark Lord that, had the Ministry known, would have gotten him executed on the spot. You see..." he paused and looked at Doug, as if asking whether or not it was okay to continue. Doug kept his eyes on the floor and nodded, tears beginning to pour out of his eyes. "he is Voldemort's son." He paused again, this time to allow Doug to break down crying. Ali put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Professor Keith, the new DADA teacher, went over to him and embraced him.

Dumbledore conjured up another chair, which Ali and Professor Keith led him over to. As he sat down he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Hermione had a look of pity and compassion, while both Ron and Harry had the same look of shock. "What do you mean he's Voldemort's son?!" Harry finally managed to choke out.

"Now Harry, before you..."

"NO! How do you expect me to trust him when I know that Voldemort's blood runs in _his_ veins!?" Harry yelled, pointing to Doug accusingly.

"Because if he had wanted too he could have killed you the minute he laid his eyes upon you!" Ali hissed at him, "and no one would have been able to stop him!"

"Exactly," Eve interrupted, "you might be the Boy Who Lived...but that doesn't mean that you're the only one Voldemort wants!"

"I heard such good things about you from all of the teachers here," Lain said, "and for you to react to Doug's bloodline like this..." his voice grew cold, "then you're no better than Malfoy!"

"Would everyone please stop yelling!" Doug said in a calm voice as he stood up, wiping tears from his face as he looked at Harry, "I can't deny that his blood runs in my veins, but I can make my own choices, and I've chosen to help keep you alive. So if that isn't enough for you, then I might as well leave." He finished, walking past Harry and out the door.

No one spoke for a few moments after the door shut. "For goodness sakes," Hermione said as she stood up, "it's not always about you Harry," she said as she left the room to find Doug.

Harry looked at everyone around him. Snape was giving him a look of disgust, as usual. Everyone else seemed disappointed. Even Ron, his best friend, wouldn't look him in the eye. He sighed then made for the now shutting door, "Hermione wait!" he yelled, running down the stairs, catching her at the base.

"What?" she hissed, turning on her heel to face him.

"I...I know. I was a real asshole back there...but let me talk to him." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay," she said, still a bit ticked, "just remember not to make an ass out of yourself again."

"Thanks Mione!" he said, as he took off after Doug.

A ways down the hall he saw Doug turning a corner, "Hey Doug! Hang on a second!" he yelled out, hoping that the other boy would hear him.

"What do you want Harry?" Doug replied, slowing down a bit, but continuing forwards.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Harry said as he caught up to Doug. "I shouldn't have said those things back there. I've just been really shakey since Voldemort came back."

Doug stopped and turned to Harry, "I know how you feel Harry, really. But you have to remember to not let it affect you like that. Out of everyone in the wizarding world, the six that Voldemort wants most are right here in this castle. If we start fighting, then we won't stand a chance."

"I know, it's just...seeing him in person. How ruthless and uncaring he can be." He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the wall, "I guess I'm just scared is all."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing, believe me. Be glad that you haven't given into it," Doug rubbed his arm where the mark was, "like I did."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, when Voldemort found me, he managed to mark me. Even though I didn't want him to, I allowed it to happen...simply out of fear." He laughed a bit and leaned against the wall next to Harry, "Hell, it was because of that damned mark that I almost didn't get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Where was the hat going to put you? Slytherin?"

"No," he said, smiling as he looked into Harry's eyes, "Hufflepuff." The laughter that followed from both of them relieved any tension that was still there. After they had regained their composures, Doug simply looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked smiling.

"Nothing, you just have beautiful eyes," the Doug replied, then began to walk away. Harry remained where he was. Normally he grew tired of hearing about his eyes. from Doug, the son of Voldemort...he found himself wanting to hear it again.

* * *

**_So, this concludes chapter 2. And what's that at the end? A LOVE INTEREST?!?!?!?! Hehe, stay tuned to see if anything develops_**

**_BTW, I know that the Order of the phoenix has been out for over a year, but for the purposes of this story, let's act as if OtP never happened, k?   
_**


End file.
